


Fate can be kind

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort and Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: When the hospital Angela works at goes down and Angela has to find new work, she moves house but gets lost. Cold and afraid, she curls up and falls asleep on a stranger's doorstep. Fortunately for her, that stranger was Fareeha Amari, who Angela knew from her blog online and had a huge crush on.NOTE: There will be a chapter 2, I just forgot to make that the setting when I first uploaded it.





	1. A huge change

“I'm sorry Angela, we just can't keep going like this. There are plenty of other hospitals in this city, but we just don't have the funding to keep going,” Dr. Morrison said. “You're going to have to find work elsewhere.” He concluded, putting his hand on her shoulder for a moment before standing up and leaving her office.

 

Sinking into her chair, Angela breathed a shaky sigh and closed her eyes, tears already forming. She had been working in this hospital for more than six years, and had become very fond of it. She was a very highly qualified doctor and nurse, and had saved dozens of lives in her time. Over the last few weeks, she had been desperately fighting to keep the hospital going but it was going to shut down due to lack of funding.

 

“It's alright Doc,” her friend Lúcio began, sitting down next to her. “You can find work elsewhere. And like Jack said, there are plenty of hospitals around. No one's going to die because of this. I bet you there'll be work just as good as here in other places, and people just as good. You're certainly very good at making friends.”

 

“It's alright, Lúcio,” she said. “Thank you for the kind words. I'll be fine. What will you do though?”

 

“I think Hana and I are old enough to retire now. Really, we get enough money as it is, I was pretty much paying the hospital to let me work here. I ain't even a qualified doctor, I just help out wherever I can, but it wasn't enough... Anyway, don't worry about me.”

 

“I'm worried about never seeing you again Lúcio! I don't want to leave here and never see you or Hana or Jack ever again!”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down Doc. We got the internet. We got that ages ago, I thought you'd know. We're cool, we can still talk.”

 

“Alright. I should probably start packing my things. I do have a new work placement at this new hospital, but it is very far away, so I'll have to move flats.” Angela stood up, thanking Lúcio for trying to cheer her up, before packing her few possessions into a large suitcase. She lived in a nearby flat though mostly lived in the hospital. Just about everything she owned went into the suitcase, which she fit to the back of her bicycle, ready to leave.

 

It was early afternoon, and she'd eaten a few hours ago, so she was all set to leave. After a few more goodbyes to her friends, she set off.

 

It was quite a long journey, and she found herself wondering why she didn't take a taxi, deciding that she needed the fresh air. The constant pedalling kept her focused – every second of the way she was fighting a mental breakdown. She just wanted to curl up and cry.

 

Some hours later, her phone turned off. Her eyes widened when she realised that it had ran out of battery. Madly, she tapped on her phone a few times in desperate hope as it, of course, didn't respond.

 

She sighed, placing her head in her hands. After taking a few slow breaths, Angela kept on forwards, looking for someone.

 

“Excuse me, would you happen to know where Restwood Avenue is?”

 

“Sorry miss, no clue.”

 

“Okay – thank you!” Angela tried to smile but it became more and more difficult as absolutely no one knew anywhere near where she was trying to get to. After several more hours, the sky was turning orange as the sun began to set, chilling winds biting her skin.

 

She stared around in terror, completely lost. Then came what she had dreaded. A drop of rain on top of her head. She fumbled about for her umbrella as more and more rain drops started to land, eventually pulling it out of the suitcase, but failing to make it work.

 

“Come _on_ , darn you!” She shouted under her breath, shaking the umbrella violently, unable to make it work. Desperately, she eyed a large house with a porch area by the door to shield her from the rain. With no other option, she ran up to that, the increasing rain on her skin disappearing as she found shelter.

 

Sitting down, Angela stared at the darkening sky as the sun went down, the rain picking up profusely, though she was well away from it. With nothing to do and no charge on her phone, she pulled out a blanket from her suitcase and curled up in it against the door, finally breaking down and crying her heart out at her misfortune.

 

 

 

 

“Hm mh mh mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....” Fareeha hummed, dropping a chicken fillet onto the frying pan. She heard a ping from her phone, picking it up. It was another notification from her sports blog that had grown very quickly, much to her surprise, owing a lot to her financial ease at the moment.

 

She rolled her eyes as _yet another_ guy tried to dote on her, ignoring the notification. She had gone on a few dates with guys, but none of them had really worked out for her and she was sick of them for the time being.

 

As it starts pouring down with rain, Fareeha frowned as she thought she heard sobbing. She listened carefully, but heard nothing above the rain and frying of her pan.

 

“Ears playing tricks on me again... Despicable little things.” She jokingly berated her ears, taking the fillet off the pan and putting it on her plate with her meal.

 

As she sat down to eat, she knew she heard something. She was sure she heard sobbing somewhere, and she was quite sure that there wasn't someone else in her house.

 

Abandoning her meal for the time being, Fareeha stood up, arms in front of her on guard, worried about an intruder.

 

After walking around her house a few times, she didn't find anyone. She even called out a few times, and stopped to listen, but everything was silent.

 

_This is creepy.._ She thought, returning to her meal. Just then, she heard the sudden burst of rain against her window, and stood up, eyes wide, realising the sobs could have been from _outside._

 

She ran to her door, quickly opening it.

 

Fareeha held back a gasp as she saw a pale figure curled up on the floor by her door with a suitcase and a bicycle. Fareeha stared for some time, unsure of what to do, before kneeling down to get a closer look. She did look like she had been crying.

 

Making up her mind, Fareeha picked her up gently, as to not wake her, and carried her inside, dragging her suitcase and bike along in too, closing the door. She carried the woman into her living room, placing her on a sofa and fetching several blankets to put over her, tucking her in and placing a heater right in front of her.

 

After the initial shock of confusion, Fareeha took a breath and kneeled down again, getting a close look at her face. She was _beautiful_ , but looked _scared_. She was curling up in the most adorable way, unconsciously pulling the blankets closer to her, her long blonde hair falling over her face, Fareeha not daring to swipe it out of the way.

 

Fareeha walked into the kitchen, grabbed her food, and walked back into her living room, eating her food while keeping a close eye on the woman.

 

After her meal, and after Fareeha sat down to read for a few hours, the woman still hadn't woken up. Tempting as it was to climb onto the sofa with her, Fareeha lay down on another sofa on the other side of the room, deciding to sleep herself.

 

Following the torrential downpour that Fareeha had rescued the woman from, there was sudden calmness. The deep, serene night sky hung above the house at about 7 in the morning, a shaft of moonlight spilling in through the window and illuminating the piano, the only sound Fareeha's breathing as she woke up.

 

She suddenly looked at the woman and was relieved to find her still asleep, her chest softly rising and falling with each breath.

 

Fareeha decided that she just _had_ to wake up this woman and find out about her. She couldn't wait any longer, so she walked up to the piano, and sits down.

 

Appropriately, she picks _Clair De Lune,_ meaning light of the moon, and starts playing it, a very soft and slow into blooming into a passionate and complicated piano song.

 

It works.

 

 

 

 

Angela remembered falling asleep on the concrete, lost and cold. She remembered having a nightmare when monsters surrounded her and took everything away from her but then some warmth took over, and she fell asleep restfully.

 

She opened her eyes, looking around confusedly as she found herself in someone's living room, wrapped up in blankets on a sofa. She realised someone was playing one of her favourite classical music pieces, and looks around, seeing a silhouette of a beautiful female figure dramatically illuminated by the light shining in from the window playing the piano.

 

It looked very much like Fareeha, someone who ran a blog online that Angela followed, and had a huge crush on.

 

Quietly, Angela laid back as the song began to slow down again, approaching the end, clearly in another dream. She falls asleep in the worst situation of her life then appears in the loving arms of her beautiful idol.

 

_As if._

 

Smiling at the pleasant dream, Angela closed her eyes and waited as she didn't wake up, or fall back asleep, just laid there on the sofa.

 

As the song ended, she allowed herself a sorrowful and deep sigh, the woman immediately turning around. It really _was_ Fareeha. Angela smiled, but Fareeha stared straight into her eyes, and she stared straight back. She may as well make good use of this dream – she had always wanted to meet Fareeha.

 

“Em – I'm awfully sorry for bringing you in here like this – but you were outside in the cold and you didn't look well... Are you okay?” Fareeha asked.

 

“I'm...” Angela found it increasingly difficult to believe that it was a dream as she rapidly became more awake. Could this be real?

 

“I'm just fine... Thanks...” Angela stared at the ground.

 

“So, what's your name?”

 

“Oh, of course, I'm Angela Ziegler.”

 

“Angela? Cool name. My name's Fareeha Amari-”

 

“I know, I-” Angela stopped herself as to try to not sound like a creep.

 

“I, eh-follow your blog. I'm a huge fan.”

 

“Oh, really?” Fareeha asked, smiling. “I suppose you're lucky I found you. Or that you chose this house to curl up on the door of.”

 

Angela's eyes widened. Maybe this really was real.

 

“So, what _were_ you doing?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Oh, eh – My workplace shut down so I had to find new work elsewhere and I was moving to a different flat, and I got lost...”

 

“Huh... Sorry to hear that. I can probably help you find your way if you want.” Fareeha offered.

 

“Oh – thank you very much Fareeha!” Angela jumped up, unable to contain her excitement. It really wasn't a dream. She was meeting Fareeha Amari!

 

“What are you so excited about?”

 

“To finally meet you! I mean – it's not that I've been – well – I'm such a fan and I've always wanted to meet you and I can't believe that I found your house and you found me outside, what were the chances?!” She half shouted half stuttered, and Fareeha laughed.

 

“I see.”

 

“So, em... Is this your house?”

 

“Yes, of course, sorry...” Fareeha awkwardly answered, scratching the back of her neck, beginning to blush.

 

“Come on, I'll make us some breakfast and we can find your flat.” Fareeha quickly said, leaving the room and gesturing for Angela to follow. As she followed, Angela noticed the size of the building from the inside and what an amazing house it was.

 

“Quite the house you have here.”

 

“Thank you, it's very... Em, nice.” Fareeha stopped herself from saying lonely. This woman was _so adorable_ , she just wanted to hold on to her and never let her go.

 

After some egg and bacon sandwiches, Fareeha packed Angela's suitcase and bike into her car, and asked where they were headed.

 

“Ehm – Restwood Avenue flat” Angela answered, and Fareeha stared at her, open-mouthed.

 

“What?” She asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

 

“Angela... Restwood Avenue flat is literally that building right there.” Fareeha answered, pointing to a building among many others of its size opposite Fareeha's house on the street.

 

“Eh – I... I...” Angela stared, open-mouthed herself this time, beginning to turn red from embarrassment as Fareha started laughing again.

 

“Alright then, I guess I'll see you around, neighbour!” Fareeha said, far too jolly, as she left Angela and her things by the door to the flat and walked back to her house, giving Angela a wave before disappearing.

 

_Oh. My. God. This is. Perfect._ Angela practically shone with excitement as she pushed open the door and went to find the landlord.

 

After a fairly draining day of setting up in her new flat and her new job in a hospital which turned out to be very pleasant, Angela finally collapsed onto her bed and sighed, pulling out her phone.

 

_Angela: Oi, Lúcio._

 

_Stupid frog person: Yeah Angela! How are you getting along?_

 

_Angela: I could say I'm doing rather well, actually. Guess who my neighbour is._

 

_Stupid frog person: Hold on, don't tell me. Sonic the Hedgehog? No, Harry Potter! Of course not, wait, is it me? Do you live next to me?_

 

_Angela: No, it's way better than that Lúcio_

 

_Stupid frog person: Okay, you'd better say you're next to God himself because no one is a better neighbour than me._

 

_Angela: Fareeha Amari._

 

_Stupid frog person: Wait, that's like your online crush who you social media stalk right?_

 

_Angela: NO! She's just really cool and I follow her blog._

 

_Stupid frog person: Alright, that's pretty cool. Say hi from me._

 

_Retarded bunny wannabe: WAIT WHAT_

 

Angela sighed and smiled, putting her phone away as the notifications of Hana's crazed spam dinged over and over. Putting the phone on mute and letting Lúcio deal with it, she shut her eyes and relaxed.

 

Immediately she was started out of her moment of relaxation when her phone rang.

 

“Hello, Angela here?”

 

“Hey neighbour! It's me, your neighbour! Look out your window!” Angela pushed her curtains to the side to see Fareeha waving at her maniacally, like a child, from her house.

 

“The person in the flat below you is looking at me like I'm a weirdo – hold on I'ma give em the finger guns – okay he closed the curtains.” Fareeha said over the phone, causing Angela to laugh.

 

“Anyway, wanna come over? I'm really bored!”

 

“Sure, I don't see why not. I don't really have a lot to do right now, I'll be right over!”

 

“Wow Fareeha, you're so jolly!”

 

“Yeah, well I'm glad to have a neighbour who knows me! Surprisingly, no one in the local area knows me...” Fareeha made the excuse, scratching the back of her neck again.

 

“Come on in.” Fareeha closed the door behind Angela, leading her into her kitchen where she had already cooked a meal for two.

 

“Wow, you really know how to cook! I see you were expecting company?” Angela asked.

 

“I know you wouldn't turn me down!” Fareeha answered, sitting down.

 

“And I've got a load of movies we're gonna watch!”

 

“Oh! Okay!” Angela answered, engrossed in how friendly Fareeha was, struggling to stop herself from staring.

 

“Hey, you follow my blog, right?”

 

“Yes, I do!”

 

“Well, do you want some one on one coaching some time?”

 

“Eh? Why? I mean yes, of course, but-”

 

“Because you're really nice, and good company...” Fareeha answered.

 

“Oh, sure, okay!”

 

“But for now, take your pick of movie!”

 

“I see you're quite cultured.” Angela commented, spotting the Yogi Bear animated movie among others in the pile.

 

“I threw that one in there as a joke to see how you'd react...” Fareeha commented, trying not to laugh.

 

After Angela had made her pick, they ended up watching several movies, unfortunately including the Yogi Bear animated movie. Only when the sky had darkened did Angela thank Fareeha for the time and head back to her house.


	2. An awesome way to be

“You've been a great help today Angela – thank you. We're glad to have your expertise with us.” Dr Reyes dismissed Angela as she left the hospital after another day of work. She really did miss her old friends, especially Lúcio, but she'd met up with a rather bizarre man called Winston. He was a very large and energetic fellow, always had a smile and never failed to cheer everyone up.

 

Upon arriving back home again, all Angela could think about was ringing up Fareeha and asking if she could come over. Of course, she coudln't just spend all her time in Fareeha's house, she was renting her own apartment. After spending some time sat idly by the phone, she finally decided to make herself a cup of tea, and sit down to fill in some paperwork.

 

After just a few minutes, she sighed and placed her papers to one side, hanging her head in her arms. Honestly, she just couldn't think _straight._

 

It was just at that moment that her phone rang, and she picked it up instantly, hoping to hear Fareeha's voice.

 

“Hey neighbour!”

 

Smiling, Angela looked out of her window and saw Fareeha waving at her from her house again.

 

“Em, yes Fareeha?”

 

“I'm organising a house party this evening! I'm having a load of friends over and I don't know what we're going to do but just come along okay?”

 

“Of course! When do you want me there?”

 

“Well, I -” Fareeha stopped herself. “The party starts at seven but you can turn up whenever.”

 

“Of course! I'll be there-”

 

“Hold on Angela that guy in the flat under yours in pointing at me – look he has a tiny daughter and she is waving at me! She knows me!”

 

Angela stared as Fareeha started waving back, then started performing a set of peculiar actions that she could only assume were related to her blog.

 

“Ehm, Fareeha?”

 

“Yes, sorry, forgot I was talking to you, eh – I'll see you there!”

 

Angela put down the phone and sat back down, drilling her eyes into her work. She only had to stay here until seven, then she could go and see Fareeha again.

 

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, Angela arrived before anyone else. It was barely half past 6 when Fareeha heard a light knocking on the door, and quickly opened it, hoping to see Angela's face.

 

“Ah!” She shouted, her face lighting up perhaps too much as she saw Angela stood, waiting to enter the house, only too eager. Fareeha traced her eyes up and down Angela's figure, not quite shivering in the cold. She was dressed casually, but with her hair tied back, somehow managed to look all the more extravagant.

 

“Ehm, Fareeha?” Angela asked, the other woman staring, the chill beginning to get to her.

 

“Ah, yes, of course, sorry! Do come on in!” Fareeha gestured, then closed the door behind her. Not long after, another knock on the door sounded, and three more people stood out side the door.

 

Upon opening it, Angela's face lifted.

 

“Lúcio! Hana!” She shouted.

 

“Hey Angela! We sent Fareeha a message and asked how you were, and she invited us to a party! It's good to see you!” Lúcio answered.

 

Angela smirked at Hana's jealous expression, who she knew to greatly admire Fareeha too.

 

“And this is my old friend Jesse Mccree,” Fareeha introduced the man stood beside Lúcio and Hana in his patched jacket and hat. “Come on inside.” She walked them all into her living room, the five of them sat down and began to mingle. Though Angela was good with people, she wasn't much one for social situations like this and people were beginning to get tipsy. Soon she began to get a headache.

 

Feeling slightly light-headed, she, held her head in her hands for a moment.

 

“I'll be right back – it's just very hot in here and I'm not well.” She smiled as she exited, walking through to Fareeha's back door, entering into her garden and sitting down on a bench, the sun low behind the horizon and the last of its orange traces fading to black.

 

She took a deep breath, sitting back on the bench.

 

What was this?

 

She was very glad to see Lúcio and Hana again, but she just couldn't find relief in seeing them again. Her mind was too occupied, and quite honestly, she found herself wanting to just spend time with Fareeha.

 

After a long sigh, she was startled by a door opening behind her.

 

“Angela, what's wrong?” Fareeh asked, carefully stepping outside and closing the door.

 

“Don't worry about Jesse,” Fareeha smirked, “peculiar fellow he may be, he can make conversation. Lúcio and Hana should be fine. So. What's on your mind?”

 

“I... I'm not sure, I just don't feel like I want to be around a lot of people. I guess I'm feeling stressed out after the move.”

 

“Ah, you'll be _fine._ _Relax._ Have a drink.” Fareeha suggested, pulling out a bottle of wine, evidentially slightly tipsy too.

 

“Eh – no thank you. I said I wouldn't drink.”

 

“Just a _tiny_ bit?” Fareeha begged, holding up the bottle.

 

“Fine.” Angela said as Fareeha poured out glasses and handed one to Angela.

 

“So. How are you settling in here?”

 

“I am _so_ glad I met you.” Angela blurted out, and Fareeha blushed.

 

“I mean, I've seen your blog and meeting you was like meeting a celebrity. You live so close to me, and that makes living here like a dream...”

 

Fareeha stared at Angela, staring delicately into the moon. She laughed, and Angela turned to her, blushing.

 

“What?”

 

“Ha. You're kinda cute.” Fareeha commented, sitting back, quite drunk.

 

“Wha-” Angela stared, mouth and eyes wide open, drunk too.

 

“I said you're _cute_. _Look_ at you, all flushed, and... Flushed...”

 

“I... Em...” Angela awkwardly stuttered, Fareeha staring at her.

 

“Well, better check on Jesse, gotta make sure he hasn't wrecked the place. See ya.” Fareeha said, standing up and heading inside.

 

“Hey, em, Fareeha?” Angela asked before she disappeared.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm sorry that I wasn't really engaging today...”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“So... could we meet up tomorrow?” Angela asked. “Like... Have a meal in a café or something after work?”

 

Fareeha smiled.

 

“That sounds good, Angela. Six o'clock?”

 

“Six o'clock!” Angela shouted with far too much excitement.

 

Fareeha closed the door behind her, barely concealing her blush, and left Angela alone outside. Angela looked back up to the sky, and smiled excitedly.

 

_Oh my God it's a date it's a date it's a date!!!!!_

 

 

 

 

After a rather brief evening of socialisation, Angela took an early leave and headed home – she wasn't feeling up to socialising, as all that was on her mind was her date with Fareeha – _No! She couldn't call it that_ – she couldn't say that. How would Fareeha see it? Maybe she saw it as just a friendly meet up – _but that's what it is, isn't it?_ \- No, it felt like so much more than that!

 

What was it about Fareeha that was so fascinating to Angela? What part of her was so thought-provoking? Was it how they met, with her kindness?

 

Angela sat down, holding her head in her hands, unable to push the image of Fareeha out of her head. _Fareeha Amari._ What a fascinating woman. And she was going to be _dating_ her?

 

Eventually, Angela managed to get some sleep.

 

 

 

 

Throughout her work day in hospital, Angela was slightly off. A lot of people noticed that she wasn't particularly focused, though she was extremely positive. She even cheered Winston up, as opposed to the opposite which was often the case. After a long and entertaining day at work, she arrived back at home, just staring at the clock.

 

_Not long until six o'clock!_

 

She left very early, just to be sure. It didn't matter how early she got there, she just _absolutely could not_ be late. She'd cycled down to the street where the café was when it started to rain. It was a cute little place that Fareeha had picked, knowing the local area. As Angela found a rack to park her bike, she saw the café down the road.

 

It started to rain.

 

Angela gasped, and began to fumble about, looking for an umbrella before she realised that she didn't have one. Just before she gave up and would have ran to the café, an umbrella apperaed above her head – held by Fareeha.

 

“Not quite prepared for everything, eh Angela? Well, at least you're on time, what with your trademark 30 minutes early.”

 

“Ah – thank you very much Fareeha! It's good to see you!”

 

“You too. Now let's go.” Fareeha said, walking towards the café through the rain.

 

Upon stepping inside, Angela sighed and smiled. It was a pleasant place, the definition of cosy, the smell of coffee wafting through the air, just a few tables around inside, several happy people sat around, quietly talking to one another, quiet jazz music playing on speakers.

 

“Nice place.” Angela commented.

 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Fareeha answered.

 

An awkward silence followd.

 

“Well – let's sit down and order!” Fareeha suddenly said, starting to blush.

 

After they had placed their orders, their food was quickly delivered. For some time, pleasant small talk was made regarding Fareeha's life as a blogger before Fareeha's face was suddenly filled with dread as she looked behind Angela.

 

“What is it?” Angela asked, turning around.

 

“Hiya Fareeha! How are you? Is this the Angela you've said _so much_ about?” A young British girl asked, hopping over to them.

 

Fareeha turned bright red, trying to hide her face as Angela raised an eyebrow.

 

"Eh – yes – Lena, could you..." Fareeha stuttered.

 

Lena leaned down, and whispered straight into Angela's ear. " _She likes you._ " Angela turned bright red herself.

 

"Well, yes, I mean we get along well-" Angela began to stutter.

 

" _A lot._ " Lena said, emphasising the words as much as she could. Both woman sat at the table stared at Lena, bright red as she ran off, laughing.

 

"It – It's not – I -" Fareeha stutters but Angela cuts her off.

 

"Would you follow me for a moment?" Angela asked, grabbing Fareeha's arm and practically dragging her out of the café.

 

Fareeha stared, immobilised as Angela lead her outside through the rain to a small secluded park area, walled off all around.

 

“Angela?” Fareeha asked as Angela pushed her against a wall, hands on her face, looking each other eye to eye, just inches apart. Angela looked at her blushed, confused face and her expecting look, both of them getting drenched in the rain and not caring.

 

Finally, Angela closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together gently, and staying there. She closed her eyes into the feeling that she didn't realise that she'd been longing for, pressing her body into Fareeha's.

 

As Fareeha's eyes widened, her arms travelled behind Angela's neck and pulled them closer as she took control of the kiss, swapping them round and pushing Angela against the wall while claiming Angela's mouth for her own, one hand around the back of her neck and one travelling down her back.

 

Angela relaxed and melted into her hold, arching her back against Fareeha's arms against her back. She opened her mouth further, trying to get more as Fareeha pushed her tongue in, pulling her even closer.

 

Their clothes clung tightly to their bodies in the rain as Fareeha pushed one of her knees up between Angela's legs, who moaned and further arched her back as Fareeha pulled her head in further and kept on making out with her.

 

With the sound of gentle drizzle against the grass and both women quietly moaning, skin against skin, Angela and Fareeha finally parted and stared deeply into one another's eyes.

 

“I love you Fareha.”

 

“I love you too, Angela.”


End file.
